This invention relates to fishing light-and heater brackets; particularly to a bracket that can be mounted to a boat, a dock, positioned on a surface or hung from lines to reflect light and heat in a desired direction from a gas light.
Light from lanterns and more recently, gas lights, are used commonly for effective nighttime fishing from boats, docks and water sides. Numerous holders, stands and attachments have been devised for this purpose. None are known, however, to have the convenience, diversity, reliability and efficiency of positioning a gas light and reflecting its light and heat desirably as taught by this invention.
Examples of most-closely related known but different devices are described in the following patent documents:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date2,875,974AlbertMar. 3, 19593,752,108BovenziAug. 14, 19733,843,082GarrettOct. 22, 19742,960,601HigginsNov. 15, 19603,008,679PowellNov. 14, 19613,745,329Runey, Jr.Jul. 10, 19731,174,700EastmanMar. 7, 19163,847,286GarrettNov. 12, 1974